One Summer
by Honey bacon
Summary: Teikou Middle School's basketball team dominated the national middle-school tournaments for three years consecutively. This story is about these youths before they were called a miracle and praised throughout the country. It is a story from before they discovered their real strength and their common weakness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these and thecharacters except the OC and somescenes. This is a fanfic made purely out of my desire to have mine involve in this heaven. I hope you guys could enjoy my fantasies.**  
 **  
**

 **Bold - dialogue**

 _Italics - crowd_

 ** _Bold italicized - in English_**

* * *

Sixth period was over. Classrooms were very noisy as students went their separate ways—some ready to go home, others are rushing because of club activities.

But for Himari, this was the time she's allowed to go to school.

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"Is she a model?"_

 _"Is she in high school?"_

 _"She's tall..."_

 _"Kyaa! I didn't know there's anyone more good looking than Kise."_

Usually she has to wait until all students were out except those who are in their clubs so no one could see her. But that day was special.

Not only was she allowed to start taking classes the next morning, like everyone else, she's also allowed to participate in clubs. However, due to some circumstances—One being a transfer student. Second is her schedule.

As a younger sibling, Himari thinks that it is their job to annoy the hell out of all their older siblings. Seeing that they haven't seen each other for 9 years, she believed that she have to do a 9 year worth of annoyance. Her brother's very dedicated on his basketball team so seeing that they're having their midterm exams next week, meaning that this would be their final meeting before an eleven-day-without-club-activities, this would be the best time.

Since she was little, Nijimura became her role model. She does whatever her brother do. She goes wherever her brother went. However, due to their father needing the treatment in the States, they were separated.

And who knows, maybe after seeing what her brother's team is made of, she may want to join in too.

Upon opening the doors of the gym, everyone stayed still.

 **"..."** No one expected to see a cliche movie scene where as the door opens, it feels like petals started falling as a beauty came in.

Imagine how many fell for this girl. **"...Excuse me."** Even her voice is beautiful- very pleasant to the ears. Because of this, few of the team who decided it was time for their love lives to bloom, walked towards the girl to introduce themselves.

They watched as she tucked her grayish-purple hair behind her ears and looked at them with those deep blue eyes hiding behind those long eyelashes. **"Ano.. I'm looking for someone named Nijimura?"**

Damn it Captain! Another confession?! and from a beauty?! and from another school?! **"..."** But how come when they looked at their Captain, black aura started emitting from him. It was dangerous to anger their Captain but it was more dangerous if he's holding a ball.

Himari knew that her brother doesn't like being surprised. Furthermore, seeing that she's wearing their uniform, she's been here longer than a day. And that's where Himari remembered how her brother hates being called rainbow. What more in front of his teammates.

This is definitely worth a try. **"Oh! _Rainbow-chan~! Rainbow-chan!_ There you ar—"** then a ball, in fast speed directed at her face, came. Two of them actually. But since she's been in training, like what their dad told Niji, she caught two balls with her hand.

 **"Ohh aggressive.** **You know what,** _ **this is the reason why you guys don't have girlfriends... especially nii-san.**_ **"** wanting to show off, Himari shot them.

 _*swoosh* *swoosh*_

 _"... WOAAAH!"_ Then the court cheered.

 **"For some reason, even though I didn't get what she just said, I felt annoyed."** said by the dark blue haired tan-skinned guy.

While Himari was busy grinning to herself, her nii-san hooked her head on his two arms and put her on a headlock position. **"Damn you, Riri! Since when were you here?!"**

 **"O-ow! O-o-owww! Nii-chan! My head! You'll damage my brain cells! Be thankful you're older than me or I would've smacked your ass down."** Sensing her brothers' aura changed like they were children, it became as if they were sparring. She saw him smiled as he ruffled her hair.

 **"When did you get so tall? And look at your hair!-"** no one noticed the crowd that gathered until they made themselves be noticed.

 _"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!"_

 _"HE'S YOU'RE BROTHER?!"_

 _"YOU'RE RELATED?!"_

 _"I'm actually more surprised that Captain could act like that..."_

 **"Ooh sorry bout that... I happen to ruined your reputation around here."** Himari said as she smirked at her brother.

 **"...ahem. Team, meet Himari, my younger sister. Judging from her uniform, she'll be attending tomorrow here as a freshman."**

 **"That's right... Nice to meet you guys."**

MOMOI'S POV

What brought Momoi out of her thoughts were the cheers erupted from the court. Expecting to see Aomine shooting effortlessly behind the hoop board just like what he did the night before, she saw an outline of a stranger in the center of that crowd.

Out of curiousity, she managed to squeeze in and see what caught the attention of these arrogant boys (no offense)and behold, the younger sister of Captain.

One thing entered Momoi's mind and that is- this girl is gorgeous, especially those long and thick eyelashes and rosy cheeks.

Himari is a tall girl compared to most of the girls in Japan, around the height of Kise, with grayish-purple hair, deep blue eyes and a sexy stature due to participating in competitive swimming. Despite being a freshman, she has this vibe of a responsible adult although, most of the time this was overpowered by his flirty and sociable self.

 **"Himacchi! What was that now? How did it even go in?!"** Kise excitedly ran over to ask.

Nijimura saw that Himari began playing with her lips so he gave her a small smack in the shoulders. **"You don't even know... Go sit on the bleachers."**

HIMARI'S POV

 **"Riri, I got some news from Dad two weeks ago. Sit there first and wait til were done with training."** With the habit of patting her head before leaving, he did and that brought a lot of memories. This made Himari smile- a bittersweet one.

She watched as they finished their warm-up when one third year senior say, **"Today after finishing basic training, we'll end it at that."** just basic training? **"It's Akashi who said that today would be only basic training."** She can't help but overheard what seniors has just said.

 **"Akashi-kun..?"** She looked at Momoi as she looked at that red-haired guy among the teams running laps around the court. It bugs her to see that no one opposes Akashi even though its very clear they didn't understand why.

The guy with dark blue hair came by to get a drink from the bleachers.. **"Basic training is important but I still want to play a match after all."**

 **"Me too! Me too! I want to have a match with Himacchi!"** Kise said as he raised his arms in excitement.

This didn't go unnoticed by a senior member so in the end they were told off by him. **"Hey! Do your training properly. Don't think that just because it's a basic training you can slack off."**

 **"Haii~"** they answered as they finished the basic training with the newfound concentration until it was close to evening.


End file.
